1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to campfire grills and particularly to grills that can be disassembled for ease of carrying and portable use.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a wide variety of portable grills adapted for use with outdoor campfires. The grills include a support post mounted on or in the ground and include various means for attaching a grill and other apparatus thereto. These grills, however, are very difficult to carry. What is desired is a grill that can readily be disassembled and easily carried, yet at the same time be simple in construction and sturdy in use. None of the prior art grills have the desired structure and characteristics.